Fate of Friends
by pegasus21
Summary: Things change when Ron leaves the tent during the Horcrux hunt. Harry and Hermione are left to comfort each other. Feelings are uncovered, and risks taken. My take on DH with a few changes, and no epilogue where the right characters get together.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is only my 2nd attempt at fanfiction. Reviews are welcome. This will be a multi-chapter story, and I'll try to upload more chapters regularly. Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue. Enjoy!**

Harry was sitting in a chair in the middle of the tent, watching his best friend moping over the betrayal of their other best friend. She was sitting on a step with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees, listening to music for a change. He couldn't believe she chose to stay with him when Ron gave her the choice to stay or to go.

He knew things weren't working out as he'd hoped. They'd been on the move and in hiding for a lot longer than he thought they would be. He thought Dumbledore would've left them more to go on than a snitch, a book, and a device to capture lights. He noticed a while ago that Ron and Hermione had begun to lose hope. In all honesty, he expected them both to leave him eventually. The fact that she stayed made his heart swell, and the need to accomplish something soon arise.

He knew Ron had liked Hermione for quite a while now. She had also been showing signs of returning his feelings since about fourth year. Harry watched from the sidelines, letting his best friend have the glory for once. Not that it didn't hurt, but he wanted his friends to be happy more than anything. But, she chose him when all was said and done. Why didn't she follow Ron? He didn't care. He felt a renewed energy and sense of purpose.

Harry just couldn't take seeing her like that anymore. He got up, and slowly made his way over to her. Hermione looked up and quirked her eyebrow at him. She didn't understand what he was doing. Things had been kind of tense between them lately. They hadn't really been speaking to each other much. Neither knew what the other was thinking, and if anything they said would push the other over the edge.

When she wasn't looking for food or keeping watch, she was crying in her bed. She just couldn't believe Ron would leave them like that. They had devoted most of their time for the past six years to helping Harry find a way to defeat Voldemort. He was their center. She and Ron would've probably never become friends if hadn't been for Harry. Harry had been trying to give her space, not really knowing what to say to her. He was never good at showing his emotions, or dealing with the emotions of others.

She had watched him over the years fumble through a horrid attempt at a relationship with Cho Chang, and begin a relationship she never understood with Ron's little sister Ginny. She couldn't believe how he didn't see it was just hero worship that made Ginny want him. But, she sat back and watched knowing he would never look at her that way. Then Ron made it clear in his bumbling oaf sort of way that he fancied her. True they fought like cats and dogs, but they had true affection for each other.

Hermione was startled when Harry reached her, then held out his hand to her. She trusted him no matter what, so she slowly placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, and slowly traced his fingers up her arms to the back of her neck. She felt shivers run down her spine at his touch. She wondered what he was about. When she looked up, he was gazing right back at her.

He never broke eye contact as he unclasped the locket and wordlessly tossed it onto the nearby bed. He began backing up towards the middle of the tent, pulling her along by her hand. She couldn't believe it when he began to move side to side. He was trying to dance! A small smile began to pull at the corner of her mouth. This was a huge step for him, to try and make her feel better. They began twirling around the tent, smiling, and forgetting about all their troubles for a few precious moments.

They began to slow, and they made their way closer to each other. Harry pulled her hand to rest over his heart, and she lowered her head to his shoulder. She breathed in his scent, and cherished this moment being held by her best friend. Harry was also taking in the moment. Never had he been able to be this physical with someone, or this intimate. He never felt like he had to hide from Hermione. Neither noticed the song had ended. They continued to sway to the music in their hearts.

Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulders, quickly looked into Harry's eyes, and then lowered her eyes to the floor. He could tell she was about to become melancholy again. He didn't want to see her sad anymore, so he acted on instinct. He put his hand under her chin, and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. She looked a little confused until he began to move in closer to her. Her eyes got wide before she too leaned in closer. They both closed their eyes, and Harry tentatively brushed his lips lightly over hers.

It could hardly be called a kiss, but he wanted to make sure he hadn't ruined their entire friendship in one moment. He lifted his head and looked at her closely. She slowly opened her eyes hoping she wouldn't see regret in his. When all she saw was love and affection reflecting back at her, she reached around his neck and slid her hand into his hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Harry eagerly returned her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding his hands under her shirt, and their tongues fought for dominance.

After several moments of very heated kissing, Harry became bold, and brushed his hand along the underside of her breast. At her moan of pleasure, he raised his hands to her shoulders, and slid off her unbuttoned, plaid over shirt. She tilted her head to the side to offer him access to her neck, as her shirt slid to the floor. He passed his lips across her cheek to her ear lobe. She gasped as he bit down slightly. Making his way down her neck, he moved his hands under her tank top, and slowly pulled it over her head. He stood back a little to admire her in only her bra and jeans. She was breathtaking.

Hermione decided they weren't on even ground. She placed her hands under his jumper, and pushed it up as far as she could go. As he was a bit taller than her, he pulled it off the rest of the way, and tossed it aside. She didn't realize how much work Quittitch was until she noticed Harry's well sculpted abs and chest. She didn't waste any time reaching out to run her hands from his shoulders to his belly button. He began to pull her back into another kiss, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. He began to feel that she thought this was a mistake, until she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. It slowly fell from her shoulders leaving her breasts bare. He couldn't help but ogle her.

She then pulled him back to her for another kiss, having wanted them skin to skin. As they kissed, Harry moved his hands to her breasts. He cupped them, never having had the weight of a girl's breast in his hands before. It felt wonderful. He then brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She shivered as they hardened into peaks. Encouraged by the sounds she was making, he lightly pulled on them. He knew he had to have more of her. He reached around and cupped her ass, lifting her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then began walking over to the bed near where she'd been sitting.

He gently laid her on the bed, and then he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them to the floor. He lowered himself on the bed next to her clad only in his boxers. She reached her hands around his neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Harry kissed his way down her neck, over first to her left breast, teasing her nipple. He made sure to give equal time to the right breast before making his way down her stomach.

Hermione watched him, not believing this was happening, but feeling so amazed that it was. She moaned as Harry circled his tongue around her belly button. He quickly rid her of her jeans and panties. She felt a little self-conscious once she was completely naked. Harry moved her hands to her sides as he lifted one of her thighs, opening her up to him. He lavished her with his tongue. He wasn't really sure of what he was doing, but took encouragement and guidance from the sounds she was making. She gripped his hair with both hands, and pulled him back up her body. She could taste herself on his lips.

She reached her hands into the front of his boxers, and stroked his length. She had a moment of trepidation at how long and thick he was, thinking that was all going to be inside her. She helped him push his boxers off, and he positioned himself at her entrance. Harry suddenly realized they hadn't spoken a single word to each other since this all began.

"Hermione, are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"Yes, Harry. I want this with you."

Harry had to know if this was her first time. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. But he could be gentle for her if he needed to be. He looked into her eyes and asked:

"Are you…?"

"Yes….are you?"

"Yes." Hermione felt relieved knowing that they would both be inexperienced at this, and sharing this special moment together. She couldn't think of anyone she could trust more to give her virginity to.

Harry was relieved that he wouldn't seem like a bumbling idiot. Very gently he eased himself into her. He paused to let her get used to him. When she gave him a slight nod, he pushed his way through her barrier. She gasped and bit down on his shoulder. He stilled, he felt awful that he hurt her, but he didn't want to go too fast. He was afraid if he made the slightest movement he would come too quickly.

The pain began recede, and Hermione shifted her hips up to meet Harry. Harry slowly pulled out and pushed back in. She met him thrust for thrust, and soon they each began to feel the building of something wonderful. Hermione began to feel it pull from her stomach down to her core, her body tensed as it was rocked with her orgasm. Harry felt her muscles constricting around him, and gave three more hard thrusts before his body shook as he spent himself inside her.

Trying to catch his breath, Harry pulled out of her, and moved to her side. He tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear, and placed a gentle kiss on her neck and asked:

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She sat up and tried to reach for her shirt in an attempt to cover herself. As she stood up, Harry grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down.

"Hey, don't go. I didn't just use you Hermione, and I don't believe you would use me like that either. I don't want this to be meaningless."

"Of course I wouldn't use you Harry! It wasn't meaningless. I don't...I don't really know what I'm thinking. I really care for you."

"I care for you too. Come, lay back down with me. Let's bask in the afterglow of lovemaking." He couldn't help it, a small smirk began playing in the corner of his mouth.

Hermione felt her own answering smile starting.

"Are you getting fresh with me Harry James Potter?"

He laid back down, and motioned for her to lay next to him with her head on his arm.

"I wouldn't dream of it Hermione Jean Granger." He chuckled as she nestled her cheek into his chest, and rested her hand on his abs. "Let's just put everything out of our minds tonight, relax and enjoy each other, and start fresh tomorrow."

"Harry, I think that's the best idea you've had in while."

He ran the hand of the arm she was laying on up and down on her hair. She felt so relaxed, and her mind was at such ease, that she easily drifted into a content slumber. Harry was quick to follow, and he had the biggest, most genuine smile on his face as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for the positive reviews. I'm happy to keep this story going. I can't get all the thoughts rolling around in my head into the computer fast enough. The order of some events may be different in this story than in DH. I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe. Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I don't want to rush their relationship to much. I want a foundation before all the action begins. Again, reviews are welcome. I want to know if I'm on the right track.**

Hermione awoke feeling warmer than she had for the past several weeks. She didn't want to open her eyes, so she snuggled in deeper to the sense of warmth that her cheek was nestled up to. That's when it hit her. She had slept with Harry. Her best friend. She began to blush before realizing that he said he cared for her.

She had so many conflicting emotions. She and Harry were on a seemingly impossible hunt for the remaining Horcruxes, their other best friend had abandoned them, and who knew if they would even make it out of this war alive. But, right now she felt the happiest she had ever been. She believed they deserved a moment to step back, relax, and focus on themselves.

So, that's what she did. She leaned her head back to look at the sleeping boy….no….sleeping man next to her. For once it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. His lips were slightly parted, his chest was rising under the hand she had placed there, and his hair was disheveled as usual. She reached up and ran a hand through his black messy hair. He sighed and shifted so he could face her fully as he awoke.

Harry slipped into consciousness and buried his nose into the bush of curly brown hair next to him.

"Good morning beautiful."

"I bet you can barely see me without your glasses. How do you know I'm beautiful right now?" Hermione laughed at his playful manner.

"Because you're always beautiful." None the less, he reached over to little table next to the bed and grabbed his glasses. Putting them on, he leaned forward to capture her lips in a very thorough good morning kiss.

"There, that's better. Now I can bask in your beauty." He continued to nibble his way across her cheek to her earlobe. Slowly making his way down her neck.

Hermione moaned at the sensations he was causing her to feel. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, and tilted hers to the side to give him better access.

"As much as I love waking up like this, don't you think we should get a start on our day?"

Harry brought up his hand to softly cup her left breast. Giving it a gentle squeeze he answered:

"I think we deserve a little time to devote to ourselves, to make sure our health and well-being are maintained." He then ran his tongue down from her neck to in between her breasts. Teasing one nipple as he moved his mouth over the other.

"Oh!" Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his mouth on her. "Health and well-being is it, huh?" she asked as she let out another moan.

"Yes, if I stop right now, my mind will not be in the right place at all today to take on the tasks at hand. And, I could be gravely injured if I'm distracted and lose focus." One of his hands was making its way down her hip as he stated his case.

"Well, that is a very convincing argument. We can't have you distracted, can we?" She gasped as his hand reached the apex between her thighs.

Harry felt his erection get even harder, if that was possible, when he felt how wet she was already. He rubbed his finger over her nub before pushing in two fingers. Hermione arched her back slightly riding his fingers.

Watching her face as she enjoyed what he was doing to her nearly pushed him over the edge. He had to be inside her now. She whimpered as he removed his fingers, but felt a hot rush of need when he placed those fingers in his mouth to taste her.

Harry moved over her and positioned himself at her entrance. Their eyes met and remained locked as Harry slid into her. They both felt so perfect. He stilled for a moment to savor the feeling of being entirely consumed by her. Slowly he began to move in and out of her. He kept his thrusts slow, and watched Hermione's face. They both could feel the amount of emotion that present. This wasn't just "sex". This was "making love".

When they could both feel the pull of their impending orgasms, Harry began thrusting faster. Hermione was thrusting her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, and threw her head back as her orgasm broke over her. Harry, feeling her clench around him, lost himself in her and came hard. They were both trembling as Harry slowed down, and they both rode out their orgasms.

Harry lowered his forehead to hers as they caught their breaths. "You are amazing Hermione." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"You're mighty fine yourself Mr. Potter." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying his weight on her.

When Harry felt himself soften fully, he pulled out of her and rolled to his back, pulling Hermione up against his side.

"I could stay like this forever." Harry stated wistfully.

"I could too. I feel so wonderful right now."

"But…." Harry knew it was up to her to be the voice of reason.

"We need to keep going on our search. I've been thinking of places we may need to go." Not that she really wanted to get up and go anywhere at the moment.

"I know you'll think this is crazy, but I want to go to Godric's Hollow. It's where I was born, and where my parents died. We may find something there."

"I actually think you're right Harry."

"What? Can you please repeat that? I think the brightest witch of our age just said I'm right." Harry chuckled.

Hermione playfully slapped at his chest. "I said I THINK you're right. And, don't get used to it."

Harry captured her hand in his, and placed a kiss on her open palm. "Let's take a few more moments for ourselves, and enjoy the benefits of a bath. We can be properly clean for once, and then we'll get started.

"A bath sounds wonderful." She stood up keeping the blanket wrapped around herself. Yes, she already slept with Harry, twice now, but that didn't mean she'd lost her sense of modesty.

Harry lay there and watched as Hermione transfigured the table they used to eat and research into a bath tub large enough for two. When it was filled with steaming hot water with a deliciously smelling bubbles, she looked over at him and asked as she dropped the blanket:

"Are you going to join me?"

Harry leaped up and wrapped her up in a tight embrace before they both lowered themselves into the bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: More wonderful reviews! I'm trying to follow the time line of DH, but don't want to just retell the same story that JK Rowling gifted us with. I'm going to skip over some of the events to help move along the love story of Harry and Hermione. Again, I own nothing. And on to the next chapter.**

Harry and Hermione spent the next week doing some more research, and deciding on a plan for their visit to Godric's Hollow. Hermione felt they should disguise themselves to avoid any possible detection. Harry refused.

"I don't want to go back to my birthplace as someone else. I won't waiver on this Hermione."

"Fine, I guess I'll just cross my fingers that we're not discovered!" Hermione crossed over to the table loaded down with books, sat down and crossed her arms, and blew an errant lock of hair out of her eyes.

Harry followed her over, and crouched down in front of her. He ran both his hands gently up and down her arms. "Hermione, love. You are so smart, you do most of our research, you make a lot of the plans, and then get us out of the mess I usually get us into."

She rolled her eyes at this, but couldn't help the small tug at the corner of her lips that could quickly turn into a smile.

"Please, please, trust me on this one. Let me take the lead. We've researched all we can. Let's just go, and see if there is anything to find." He could tell by the look in her eye that she was going to cave. He kept quiet and let her come to her decision.

"All right, all right! We'll do it your way. I know you really want to see where your parents lived, and I want to be there for you."

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard followed by a whoop and fist punch in the air. "Let's go later this evening once it's dark. Shouldn't be too many people out and about."

Hermione wasn't sure what they would be walking into, but she couldn't deny him this chance to see where he was born. It was one of his only connections to his parents. The look on his face just made her heart melt.

"Maybe we should get some rest, since we won't be leaving until tonight." Hermione couldn't stifle a yawn.

"You're right. Come lay with me." Harry reached for her hand, and led her over to the bed. They both curled up under the covers, and just held each other. Hermione placed her ear against Harry's heart, and let herself be soothed into sleep by the steady rhythm of his heart.

Harry brushed his hand through her hair, smoothing it down as he heard her breathing even out. Once he knew she was peacefully asleep, he allowed himself to slip into slumber.

Harry and Hermione apparated to Godric's Hollow, and took a few seconds to get their bearings straight. A light snow was falling, and the street looked deserted. Hermione slipped her arm through Harry's, and they began walking.

Hermione noticed a small church up ahead. She could faintly hear Christmas carols being sung. "Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve. Look."

Harry briefly spared a glance at the small church. He noticed a small graveyard next to the church. Hermione noticed where he was looking, and gave his arm a light squeeze.

"Do you think my parents are in there, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry. I do." Hermione began leading Harry into the graveyard. As they walked along, she starting taking notice of the different names on the stones. She let Harry walk on as she noticed a long tomb that was snow covered. Brushing the snow off the top, she read the name Peverell.

"Harry…" She trailed off noticing that Harry had come to a stop in front of a large headstone. Slowly she walked up next to him, linked her arm with his, and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

Harry stared a little at his parents' names a moment longer before wiping a tear from his eye. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione leaned down, swirled her wand elegantly, and created a beautiful wreath of white roses at the base of the headstone. "Happy Christmas, Harry." She wrapped her arm around his waist as he put his around her shoulder, and pulled her in close.

Hermione noticed a small movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over, she noticed an older woman watching them.

"Harry, I think someone is watching us." Harry glanced over, and the woman nodded her head in the opposite direction.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Harry began walking after her, only to have Hermione hold him back.

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea." Something was off about this woman. Hermione had a bad feeling about following her.

"Hermione, I think that's Bathilda Bagshot. Remember at the wedding? Bathilda Bagshot is from Godric's Hollow. Rita Skeeter interviewed her for her _tell all_ book about Dumbledore."

They began following at a discreet distance. Hermione didn't think this was going to end well.

Hermione and an unconscious Harry landed heavily on the forest floor. She placed her fingers on his neck, and sighed a breath of relief when she felt a steady his heart beating a steady rhythm.

She levitated him back into the tent, and onto the bed. "Please be ok Harry." After making sure he was comfortable and safe, she headed outside to keep watch. She took along the book she grabbed from Bathilda Bagshot's house.

She sat with her back up against a tree, a blanket wrapped around her, and began reading. She hoped against all hope that she would find something useful in there. She tried to keep her mind off the fact that Harry was going to be devastated when he found out his wand was broken.

Hermione couldn't figure out how she cast that spell at Nagini while simultaneously disapparating them out of there. The rebound must have broken the wand.

Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He didn't know how he made it back to the tent. Glancing around, he didn't spot Hermione or his wand. He made his way to the tent entrance, and noticed Hermione sitting against a tree.

She was extremely engrossed in a book, and didn't notice him walk up next to her. It wasn't the first time that had happened. "Hey. What happened?" He questioned as he slid down to sit next to her.

"Hey, I'm so happy you're awake." Hermione linked her arm with his, and rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you remember?"

"We followed Bathilda Bagshot to her house. She wanted only me to follow her upstairs. Hermione, she shed her skin. It was Nagini inside her skin! That's the last thing I remember." Harry rubbed his temple, trying to ease the pain in his head.

"I ran upstairs when I heard you scream out. You grabbed me, and we backed up towards the window. I couldn't decide whether to try and disapparate, or fire a defensive spell." She marked her page and closed the book. She pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Harry noticed she had her brows pulled together, and looked to be thinking really hard. "What is it Hermione?"

"Well, I don't know how it happened. I was thinking about a spell, but decided to disapparate. Somehow I cast the spell while simultaneously disapparating. We landed back here in the woods, you were unconscious, and….." She paused and looked down, not able to meet his eyes.

"And what, Hermione?"

"And, your wand was broken. The spell must have backfired and broken it. I tried to repair it, I really did. I'm so sorry, Harry!" Tears had begun to slowly fall from her eyes.

"It's done Hermione. Don't cry over it. Tell me what you've been reading out here." Harry tried to show he wasn't upset. He knew she was only protecting him. He put his around arm around her and pulled her in close.

"I grabbed a copy of Rita Skeeter's book from Bathilda's house. There's a letter in here from Dumbledore to Gellert Grindelwald. Here at the bottom…he replaced the A in Albus with this symbol. This is the third place I've seen this symbol. It's in the copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ that Dumbledore left me, and again in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, and now in Dumbledore's signature. It has to mean something."

"That is something. Why don't you go inside and get warm and get some rest. I'll keep watch for a while."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yeah, we'll tackle researching this later. Leave me your wand."

Hermione stood up and brushed the snow off her pants. She handed him his wand, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Harry reached up and squeezed her hand before she walked away.

He was devastated that his wand was broken, but he couldn't stand to see her upset. And she would be if she saw how this affected him. He leaned his head back against the tree trying to figure out how they were going to go on from here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I love all the reviews and story favorites coming in! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe. Without further ado; the next chapter.**

Harry could hear Hermione moving about the tent, obviously not getting any sleep. He set the book down, and made his way to the tent entrance. He peered in and his eyes were drawn to the stack of books on the table where they ate and researched. The beaded bag that Hermione stored all of their belongings in was sitting open on the single bed they shared (they charmed the two twin beds together for more room).

He finally noticed her by the sink in their little makeshift loo. She seemed to be organizing.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" said Harry as he moved closer to her.

She looked up startled. "Oh, Harry! You scared me." She began making her way over to the bed.

"I just wanted to make sure we had everything together. You know, in case we need to leave quickly." She was wringing her hands as spoke.

Harry moved over to her and took both of her hands in his. "Mione, we're going to be fine. You need to get some rest. You got us out of Godric's Hollow, and had to take care of me when we got back here. Lay down and relax."

She allowed him to slip off her shoes and tuck her under the covers. "Harry?"

"What is it Mione?" He leaned in and moved a lock of her hair behind her ears, and let his hand drift down her cheek in a loving caress.

"Do you ever feel like it's just too much sometimes? Like, we could just stay here, and grow old together." A single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

Harry wiped the tear away with his thumb. "As much as I'd love to settle down here in the peace and quiet, and raise a little family with you. We have to make it possible for witches and wizards everywhere to get their happy ending."

"When did you get to be so romantic Harry James Potter?" Hermione let out a little giggle at this more positive thinking side of her best friend.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He placed his hand on her cheek, and said "When I fell in love with you."

"Oh Harry! I love you too. So much." She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for bruising kiss.

Harry pulled back, and pulled the covers a little tighter around her. "Now, I want you to relax and get some sleep. I'll be right outside keeping watch. We'll figure out what to do next in the morning."

As Harry made his way back outside the tent, Hermione rolled to her side and allowed herself to fall into a blissful slumber.

Harry made himself as comfortable as he could under the tree. He was wrapped up in a blanket, and reading what he could about Gellert Gridlewald. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight blue glow off in the woods.

Standing up with Hermione's wand at the ready, he saw a patronus in the form of a doe emerge from the woods. It couldn't be, could it? His mother's patronus was a doe. Without thought he began to follow the doe. The doe led him deeper into the woods.

After several minutes of walking, Harry noticed a frozen pond. The doe stopped, looked at Harry, looked at the pond, and then disappeared. Confused, Harry made his way over to the pond. He looked around briefly before noticing a shimmer from below the ice.

The sword of Gryffindor! There it was right below the ice. Harry stripped down to his boxer briefs, and laid his glasses on top of the pile of clothing. Pointing Hermione's wand towards the ice, he made a small hole large enough for him to slip through.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered himself into the frigid water. Not wasting any time, he swam down deeper and reached for the sword. Grasping the hilt firmly, he pushed off for the surface.

Suddenly he heard a screeching noise come from the locket as he was dragged across the ice under the water. He couldn't find the hole he made to resurface. Just as he began to panic, he noticed a splash and was pulled to the surface. Gulping in as much air as he could, he tried to identify his rescuer. Sputtering, he grabbed for his glasses.

"Ron?! What are you doing here?" Harry began hastily putting on his clothes as his teeth began to chatter.

"Rescuing you it seems." He stood near Harry holding the sword.

Now fully dressed, Harry stood to clasp the red heads hand. He reached up and removed the locket.

"Come on mate. We'd better destroy this thing as quick as we can." Harry said as he headed over to a large felled tree. Harry placed the locket on the tree and began to back away. Ron made to hand him the sword, but he held up his hand to stop him.

"No, mate. You do it. You got the sword out of the pond. I'm going to say something in parsletongue to get it to open, then you hit it with the sword. Hit it hard."

"Harry, I don't think I can. You saw how this think affected me the most." Ron began backing up looking white as a ghost.

"Ron, you've got this. I know you can do it. Now, strike at it when I say go." Harry leaned close to the locket and whispered _Open_ in parsletongue. A huge cloud of smoke came billowing out of the locket. The smoke took on the form of a very naked Harry and Hermione.

Harry could hear the smoke versions of him and Hermione begin to taunt Ron. "We were better off without you. Who could love you when they have the great Harry Potter?"

"She chose me. She will always choose me." Then smoke Harry and Hermione began kissing passionately. Ron charged at the locket with sword raised over his head. For a moment, Harry thought Ron meant to take his head off.

The sword descended and the locket was destroyed with a deafening blast. Seeing Ron's worst fears, Harry was nervous about returning to the tent with him. He leaned over and gave Ron a helping hand up. Ron was panting and a little pale.

"You going to be all right mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just don't like seeing one's worst insecurities barred like that for everyone to see." Ron straightened himself up, and the two friends made their way back to camp.

On the trek back, Ron explained that he did not send the patronus. He just followed the light, and found Harry as he was under the water.

Hermione stepped out of the tent only to stop short at finding herself alone. She wondered if maybe Harry stepped away to relieve himself. So, she called out for him.

"Harry! Are you the out there?" She began walking the parameter of their camp calling for him. "Harry!"

She was began to think the worst. That he wondered off and was grabbed by snatchers, when she heard voices walking towards the front of the tent. Running, she pulled up short when she saw Harry walking with their long absent best friend.

Noticing Hermione first, Harry called out "Look who I ran into in the woods."

"Hey, Hermione." said Ron not knowing how his bushy haired friend would welcome him back.

He was right to be cautious. Hermione ran up to him and began hitting him in his chest. Throwing curses at him that made his ears turn red. She bent and picked up a handful of leaves to throw at him before turning and stomping into the tent without a backward glance.

Ron turned and gave Harry a look that insinuated _Has she gone crazy, mate?_

Harry just shook his head and made his way to the tent entrance. Feeling Ron following behind him, he turned and stopped to give his friend warning.

"Ron, I just want to make something clear. Things have changed since you left. The dynamic may feel different between the three of us now. We were both hurt when you left. I'm asking that if you can't accept these changes that you leave before hurting her again."

Ron looked at his friend in confusion. They were the Golden Trio. What couldn't they get through together? Nodding his head, he followed Harry into the tent. Hermione was standing next to a chair in the middle of the room with a towel in her hand. Harry moved to take a seat in the chair, and Hermione began toweling his hair dry.

"Ron, there's a towel there on the table for you. Get yourself warmed up before you catch cold."

Ron moved over to grab the towel when he heard a choked sob come from Hermione, and turned to see tears begin to roll down her eyes. He felt he was intruding on something extremely personal, but couldn't look away.

"Harry, I was so worried when I couldn't find you. I thought the snatchers had grabbed you. I thought I'd lost you." She stopped drying his hair as her hands were shaking too badly.

Harry reached up and took one of her hands, and pulled her closer to him so she was standing between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she pulled his head to her breast.

"Shhhhh, Mione. I'm here now. I'm sorry to put you through that. Please don't cry. I've got you now." Hermione placed a light kiss on the top of his head, then pulled back.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Understand?" Harry had to hide a slight smile as he nodded and answered, "Yes ma'am."

Ron felt a crushing weight in his chest at the sight before him. This was his fault. He lost on the girl he believed he was meant to be with, because he had to be a prat and leave the two of them alone together. Every fiber in his being wanted to lash out and accuse Harry of stealing his girl, but he fought hard to keep it cool.

He could see the way they looked at each other. He would never have that with Hermione. He knew he had to make it up to them for leaving, and having a meltdown now would just ruin it.

Hermione looked up at Ron and said "Well, tell us how you managed to find us, and why the bloody hell the two of you are soaking wet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad people are loving my take on the Harry/Hermione relationship. I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. And on we go…**

The three friends sat around the table staring at the single flame floating in a jar, seemingly to avoid eye contact. Ron relayed his story about how he was sitting in a pub trying to avoid a bunch of snatchers, when he clicked the deluminator open.

A small blue ball of light came out, and Ron could hear Hermione's voice faintly. The blue ball of light moved into Ron's chest, and while thinking of Hermione, he appeared in the woods a little ways from their tent.

"And you know the rest. Another horcrux is destroyed. What is our next move?" Ron was anxious to get back into the flow of things. He needed something to distract him from how closely Harry and Hermione were sitting, and the looks they kept sharing.

"I've been trying to figure out what this symbol is." Hermione opened up the copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard that Dumbledore left her.

"It's written in here in the book. I've also seen it on the Peverell tombstone, and again at the bottom of the letter written to Grindelwald by Dumbledore. It has to mean something."

Harry thought hard as he realized that symbol looked familiar to him. Where had he seen it before?

"We need to see Xenophilius Lovegood!" Harry suddenly announced.

"Whatever for?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"I saw him wearing that symbol at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He has to know what it means."

The three friends made plans to head to the home of their school mate Luna Lovegood first thing in the morning.

As Ron made ready for bed, he noticed one less bed in the tent. He surveyed the layout of the tent out of the corner of his eye as he brushed his teeth over the sink. There was one twin bed on the right side of the tent, and a larger sized bed on the left side that he could see Hermione transfiguring a screen to block it from view.

It was like a punch to the gut to realize their relationship must have progressed rather fast. It took three and half years just to get the courage to begin showing his interest in Hermione, and already she and Harry were sharing a bed.

He said a gruff good night, and climbed into bed facing the tent wall. He used his wand to turn on the radio to prevent him from hearing anything he wasn't willing to hear.

Hermione was already in bed when Harry made his way over from the loo. He pulled off his jumper, and climbed in leaving his boxers on to sleep in. He put his arm out making room for her to snuggle into his chest.

"Well, things just got a little awkward huh?"

Hermione lightly slapped his chest. "Don't joke about this Harry."

"I know it's not funny, but you have to admit the timing is just hilarious." He ran his hand softly through her hair.

"I know he's our friend, and it's wonderful to have him back. Yes, it will be awkward for us. We don't want to flaunt our relationship in his face, but he will also need to come to terms with it. He left, and has not right to begrudge us our happiness. Well, any happiness we can grasp onto in this war." Her words sobered Harry, and he kissed her forehead.

"I know. We need to focus on the mission, and win this war. Hopefully, he's gained a sense of responsibility is his break from all this. I know I love you, and we'll be together when this is all over. Nothing will prevent that from happening."

"Oh Harry, I feel the same. Whatever happens, we will win this war, and then begin our lives together." Hermione leaned her head up and lightly kissed Harry on the lips.

"Good night love. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Let's get some rest." Harry placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and closed his eyes to sleep.

The meeting with Xenophilius Lovegood was a disaster! They learned that Luna had been taken along with a silly tale of three brothers. Then Luna's father gave them up to Snatchers thinking Luna would be returned to him.

Hermione was smart enough to let the Snatchers catch sight of them so Xenophilius wouldn't be harmed for falsely reporting that he had Harry Potter in his home.

The trio made it back to the tent and quickly packed up and apparated to a new location. Hermione began setting up the wards while Harry and Ron got the tent set up again. Once that was complete, they sat around the table waiting for someone to decide to start the conversation.

"Come on you two. You expect me to believe three brothers from a wizard's tale actually met Death, and these magical objects really exist?" Ron of course was the most skeptical since he grew up with these stories his whole life.

"Let's think about it logically. The sign of the Deathly Hallows was there on Ignotus Peverell's tombstone. Harry has a cloak of invisibility that has been passed on from father to son. How long does a cloak of invisibility typically last?" Hermione was quick to point out the facts.

"And, we know You-Know-Who is searching for a powerful wand. Doesn't it make sense that it was the Elder Wand?" Harry had seen visions of Voldemort searching for a wand. He had questioned Olivander, and was not happy with the answers he got.

Ron was only getting redder as the discussion went on. "Great! Not only do we have more horcruxes to find and destroy, but we have to prevent You-Know-Who from obtaining three magical objects that could give him control over Death itself?!"

"I know it sounds impossible right now Ron, but we'll continue to do like we always do. We'll research and form plans, and we'll get things done. There's nothing we can't do."

Ron appreciated Hermione's optimism, but it also grated a little on his nerves. This was just another bloody mission that would take forever. He was beginning to regret coming back.

Harry noticed the strained look on his red-headed friends face, and decided to diffuse the situation before an argument started.

"Let's get some rest, and decide our next move in the morning. We're not going to accomplish anything tonight after the day we've just had."

The next several weeks were slow going. Even without the locket to bring out the worst in Ron, he was always in a bad mood. If he wasn't frustrated at the lack of finding anything useful in their hunt, it was having to watch the closeness that Harry and Hermione shared.

He knew they tried their hardest not to flaunt their relationship in front of him, but you could see it in every glance, or accidental touch.

He tried to get over her, to not let it bother, but it just wasn't working. The final straw came when for once he actually awoke before they did. Of course it was due to his stomach grumbling that it was hungry. He walked over to the table to see if there was anything left of the food they ate last night, when he glanced over to the screen that shielded their bed from view.

Normally he couldn't see around the screen, but this particular morning, and that particular angle from the table, he could see Hermione's hand resting upon Harry's heart as her head lay snuggled into his chest. He could see one of Harry's legs sticking out of the blanket with one of Hermione's bare legs entangled in his.

It felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. He walked quickly over to his bed and stuffed his few meager belongings into his pack and stormed from the tent. Once he was past the wards so they wouldn't hear, he apparated away.

Being as worried as she always was, Hermione slept lightly, and did hear a kind of cracking noise. "Harry, wake up. I heard something outside the tent."

Harry jumped up immediately and pulled on his pants, jumper, and shoes. He briefly spared a glance around the tent, before rushing outside with Hermione's wand. He looked around for a few minutes before heading back. Hermione met him a few feet from the tent.

"Harry, I think…."

"Ron isn't here. Do you think the Snatchers got him?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked down. "Harry, I think he's left us again. His pack is gone."

"No, he came back. He wouldn't do that to us again. He knows how important it is to stop Voldemort!" Harry began to run his hands through his hair when they heard the distinct sound of apparition nearby. He looked around them and saw three, maybe four Snatchers.

"Run!" He yelled as he pushed Hermione ahead of him. They began dodging spells being thrown at them, trying to throw some hexes behind them as they ran.

Hermione threw curse after curse behind her, finally turning to see if she had hit anyone. She's gotten one, but the others were gaining on them. She knew they couldn't outrun them. Thinking quickly she turned and aimed her wand at Harry's face casting a stinging hex at him, and pulling his glasses from his face.

She watched as his face began to swell, one eye closed completely, and his scar almost unnoticeable. The Snatchers caught up to them and grabbed them both by the arms.

"Now who do we have here?" asked one with foul breath that was holding Hermione.

"I'm Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood." Hermione tried to sound as confident as she could.

"And who is this ugly bugger? Oi! What happened to your face Ugly?" The man holding Harry began to peer more closely at his forehead.

"Vernon Dudley" garbled Harry out of his misshapen mouth.

"I don't see no Vernon Dudley on the list. I think someone's a liar." Suddenly the one looking closer at Harry's forehead smiled.

"I think this is Harry bleeding Potter boys! And this must be his little Mudblood bitch. Let's take them in. We'll be rewarded for this for sure. I might be able to keep the girl for fun. I like bending and breaking little bitches."

Hermione shivered as she realized they were captured by none other than Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf. Her stomach did somersaults as she felt the familiar pull of apparition as her capture shouted out "Malfoy Manor".


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. So very sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. Life has kind of taken over at the moment. I do not own anything in the wonderful Potterverse created by JK Rowling. Wish I did lol. Without further ado: the next chapter.**

Harry clawed at his ears not being able to bear hearing Hermione's screams upstairs in the ball room of Malfoy Manor. What was he to do? There was no light in the dungeon he was currently locked in. He turned quickly thinking he heard a noise in the darkness.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" He watched as four dirty, disheveled, and very welcome faces emerged.

"Harry, is that you?" asked the voice of none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Luna! Dean! And Mr. Ollivander! I'm so happy you're ok." He also took notice of the goblin sulking behind his fellow Hogwarts classmates and the wand maker.

"I've got to help Hermione. Bellatrix has her upstairs." Harry pulled out the mirror fragment from his sock. Glancing at it he once again saw who believed was Dumbledore. "Please, help us."

"That's an odd place for such a thing Harry Potter." Luna looked at him quizzically and then jumped when they all heard a loud _pop_.

"Dobby?! What are you doing here?" Harry rushed forward. He cringed as heard yet another scream torn from Hermione's lungs.

"Dobby is here to rescue Harry Potter and his friends of course."

"Dobby, you can apparate in and out of here?"

"Yes, Dobby is an elf."

"Dobby, I need you take Dean, Luna, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook to safety."

"Dobby is happy to help. Meet me at the top of the stairs in 10 seconds." Dobby grabbed ahold of Luna and Dean's hands, who in turn grabbed Mr. Ollivander and Griphook's hands, and they disappeared.

Harry moved to the side of the stairs as Wormtail made his way down to check on the prisoners. Wormtail opened the dungeon door, wand at the ready, and couldn't see anyone. Before Harry could make a move, Wormtail was stunned from behind and collapsed on his face.

Harry stepped over Wormtail and saw Dobby at the top of the stairs. He raced up the stairs and paused at the top. He saw Bellatrix sitting on top of Hermione as she carved something in her arm. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as screamed and whimpered in pain.

Harry saw Draco standing close by with their wands in his hands. He charged at Draco and grabbed the wands. Draco didn't put up much of a fight. Harry and Dobby fired stunning spells at anyone that tried to stop them from getting to Hermione.

"Stop if you want your little mudblood to live!" Shouted Bellatrix drawing everyone's attention in the room. She stood holding Hermione in front of her with a dagger to her throat.

Harry screamed as Bellatrix laughed. Suddenly they both heard a squeaking sound and looked up. Dobby sat atop the chandelier directly above Bellatrix and Hermione. He was unscrewing the bolt that held the chandelier in place.

Harry raced forward to catch Hermione just as Bellatrix shoved her away trying to dodge the falling chandelier. Dobby appeared next to Harry and Hermione ready to apparate away when Narcissa Malfoy aimed her wand at them. Dobby snapped his little elf finger and disarmed her.

"You dare take a witches wand? You dare defy your masters?" Bellatrix screamed in surprise.

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf! Dobby is here to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Dobby grabbed onto Harry and Hermione and began to apparate out of the room. Too quickly, Bellatrix threw her dagger, and watched as it disappeared along with them.

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was on the shore of a beach. He noticed his clothes were wet, and he was holding tightly to an injured Hermione.

"Hermione, it's going to be ok. You're going to be ok." She tightened her grip on him and buried her face into his chest.

Harry turned to try and figure out where they were, and see if everyone else was there and unhurt. He saw Luna approaching Dobby who had his back to Harry. Dobby turned and Harry could see Bellatrix's dagger sticking out of his chest.

"Dobby!" Harry didn't dare let go of Hermione in her injured state. Dobby collapsed and was caught in Luna's arms. Luna cradled him as if he were a baby. He looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Such a beautiful place it is, to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friend, Harry Potter." Dobby breathed his last breath, and his tiny hand slipped from Luna's grasp.

Harry yelled out in grief as tears welled up in his eyes. Hermione sobbed into his chest. Luna placed to fingers over Dobby's eyes, and lowered his eyelids.

"There. Now it looks as if he could be sleeping."

"I want to bury him. With no magic. He deserves a proper burial." Harry helped Hermione stand up as he noticed others coming down from a cottage on the hill.

"Harry! Is everyone alright?" shouted Bill Weasley. Fleur Weasley was next to him, as was Dean.

"Bill! Hermione is injured, and Dobby is dead. What is this place?"

Bill pulled one of Hermione's arms over his shoulder and helped her begin her way to the cottage, allowing Harry to lift Dobby from Luna's arms.

"This is Shell Cottage. It belongs to our Aunt, and is sort of a safe house for the Order now. Let's get everyone inside and we can exchange stories, and get everyone settled and taken care of." Bill led the way up the beach.

Mr. Ollivander and Griphook were each given a room to rest and re-gain their strength. Fleur busied herself making sure everyone had something to eat and drink to help replenish their strength.

Harry stayed by Hermione's side as Fleur cleaned, and attempted to heal what he now saw was the word _Mudblood_ carved into her left forearm. Since it was done with magic, it would heal, but leave a scar forever visible on her arm.

Harry then made his way out to a little hill next to the cottage. With only a shovel, and no magic, he dug a small grave in the sand. Hermione carried the body of the tiny elf wrapped in a white sheet, and handed him over to Harry. He carefully lowered him into the hole. The only magic used was a wand to inscribe _Here lies Dobby: A free elf_ on a stone marker.

Hermione moved over to be close to Harry, and slipped her hand into his. She leaned close to his ear and asked, "What do we do now?"

"I want to speak to Mr. Ollivander and Griphook. We have some plans to make. Did you see how agitated Bellatrix got when she thought we had been in her vault at Gringotts?"

"You think there may be a Horcrux hidden in her vault?"

"I do. Let's go." Harry led her back into the cottage by the hand.

Harry and Hermione climbed onto the shore of lake they just landed in after jumping off the back of a dragon. Their plan had worked…for the most part. They were able to impersonate Bellatrix using polyjuice potion and one of her hairs that had landed on Hermione's coat, and gain access to her vault.

They had to jump on the back of a dragon to escape after retrieving Hufflepuff's cup from the vault. When Harry landed in the lake, he was bombarded by images of Voldemort's rage. Voldemort knew Harry was hunting horcruxes, and was set to check the rest. He saw a fleeting image of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing a tiara, and Hogwarts.

"Hermione, he knows. He's angry. I think there's one in Hogwarts. We have to go to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded her understanding as she shivered and dug in her beaded bag for dry clothes for the both of them.

They clasped hands and apparated directly into Hogsmeade. Instantly a wailing alarm sounded in the village. They began to see snatchers appearing in the streets.

"Harry, we have to get off the streets!"

Harry grabbed her hand and began pulling her down an alley way. Suddenly a hand reached out and pulled them into a dark building. When Harry looked up he swore he saw Dumbledore.

"Quickly, this way stupid boy." said the stranger.

"Hermione, did you see…"

"Yes, Harry. But it can't be."

The two teenagers followed the stranger down to the basement of the establishment they were pulled into.

"What the bloody hell were you two thinking coming here? They've got a caterwauling charm in place. It alerted the snatchers the second you apparated in."

"You're Dumbledore's brother. You're Aberforth. Aren't you? You're the one I've been seeing in the mirror?" Harry disregarded Aberforth's words.

"Yes." He gathered a tray of food items and butterbeer for the two hungry teens. He could tell they hadn't had a proper meal in quite some time.

"You sent Dobby to save us from Malfoy Manor, didn't you?"

"Yes. Where is the elf? I haven't seen him since."

"Bellatrix killed him when he was getting us out." Harry turned as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Hermione walked over and slid her hand into his, offering a little comfort.

"Mr. Dumbledore, we need to get into Hogwarts. Do you know a way in?" Hermione was eager to get to the task at hand.

"Yes, but you're bloody fools for still blindly following my brother's instructions. Using children to do his dirty work." He waved to a girl in a painting on the wall, and she walked out of her picture.

Moments later they saw the girl returning, and it looked like someone was following her. Suddenly the frame of the painting swung forward, revealing a tunnel in the wall, and one smiling Neville Longbottom. He was a sight for sore eyes, even with the bruises and minor cuts on his face.

"Was wondering when you lot would show up. Come to save the day?"

Neville reached down and gave Hermione a hand up into the tunnel. Harry climbed in after. "Neville, I didn't know this tunnel was here."

"Wasn't before. Old Aberforth's been helping us with food and medical supplies when we need it. Hogwart's has changed. Snape's headmaster now. Gotta watch out for the Carrow's. Brother and sister pair that like to punish. Gave me this for refusing to use the cruciatus curse on a first year." He pointed out a nasty bruise on his cheek bone.

They reached the end of the tunnel and the portrait swung open. Below them they could see row upon row of students. They had pallets and hammocks made up in the Room of Requirement.

"Hey you mangy lot! Look who I've found roaming around Hogsmeade." Neville moved out of the way to reveal Harry and Hermione. A collective gasp was heard from everyone. Then they all began clapping and whooping and hollering. They were overjoyed to see their "leader" return.

They made their way down the ladder and were encircled by their friends and classmates. When things quieted down a bit, there was a break in the circle of friends. In ran Ginny Weasley gasping at the sight of Harry. Harry felt a mix of emotions. He felt that old romantic feeling, which was very fleeting, and was quickly replaced with a feeling of guilt about moving on and hurting her.

Hermione moved forward to place her hand in Harry's just as another head of red hair came running around the corner. None other than Ronald Weasley. He kept popping up when things were getting dicey.


End file.
